Woman of Rome
by Ms Genova
Summary: “It’s a magnificent place, Rome. Ordered, civilized, advanced. The greatest minds of all the land have come together in one sacred place to help make mankind free.” “And the women?” Yes, what of the women? This is the story of a Woman of Rome.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable to the movie King Arthur or Arthurian Legend.

Welcome to my second King Arthur fic. This is a totally new idea for me and I was looking for some feedback on whether I should continue or not. The original character in this fic is completely opposite of my other character Syeira in _His Little Warrior Princess_. This fic, like my other one, also takes place after the film. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: No Turning Back

* * *

"A carriage from Rome? I thought the Romans didn't want anything to do with Britain. What is this, Arthur!" Demanded a near hysterical Galahad. His contempt for Rome ran deep. Although he was now free of the nation that had made slaves of his people, his fuse was very small when regarding the power hungry conquerors. 

"Calm, Galahad. There is no need to jump to such hostilities about _one_ carriage." Said Arthur in a steady, but reassuring tone. "Now, is there anything else to the message you were sent with?" New Britain's king inquired to the fair-haired messenger in front of him.

"Only that lodging would be needed for one and a servant. I was set out with this message near a half a year ago, sir. The carriage should be arriving in three weeks, maybe a month from now. Milady says she comes for her own reasons and not for Rome's. She wishes to meet with you, sir."

"I see. Thank you." The messenger had his head bowed to Arthur. "There is no need for that here. What is your name boy?"

"Nuncio, sir."

"Nuncio, are you planning to stay here, in Britain, or travel back to Rome?"

"I wouldn't leave without knowing if it would be fine with Milady. I am to stay and await her arrival." Arthur looked a bit troubled at the boy's answer. He was one for free will and against slavery. He didn't like it when a man wasn't allowed to make his own choices.

"Jols," The squire stepped up from beside the door.

"Yes, Arthur?"

"See to it that our young guest here gets a room until the carriage arrives."

"Of course." The messenger boy was escorted out of the large room after pleading his thanks towards the king.

"Wishes to _meet_ you? Her _own_ reasons and not of Rome's? Now I've heard it all!" Galahad was still bitter towards the news.

"Galahad," Gawain put a hand on his young, over zealous friend's shoulder. "What harm could it bring?"

"Gawain is right." Arthur said before the young knight could speak again. "Whoever she is, she's coming to meet me. Nothing is going to come of it, I'm sure. You jump to too many conclusions, my friend."

Galahad surprisingly remained silent. Were Arthur and Gawain right? It was just some woman from Rome, how much harm could she do? Her stay isn't going to change anything. It couldn't possibly change anything at all. She was just a woman of Rome.

Galahad had always been the youngest of the Sarmatian knights and he still had a sense of naivety to him, although he wasn't so young anymore. With this came fast conclusions that, fortunately, were usually wrong.

_One Month Later_

"Is that it, Deacon? Have we actually made it to Hadrian's Wall? " The woman's gleaming blue eyes were fixed to the fortress on the horizon.

"Yes, Milady. We've made it. We should be at the gates by mid afternoon tomorrow if we stop and rest here." The middle-aged man driving the carriage slowed to a stop in a small clearing.

The carriage door opened and out stepped a small but lively Roman woman. Her scarlet, curled tresses fell daintily over her petite shoulders.

"Deacon, let me get the horses. You must be tired. Rest a while." Deacon stretched out his arms and ran a hand through his short, graying hair.

"Really, Lavina, I'm fine."

"I insist." Picking up the end of her dress she went to unhitch one of the horses. It would have been a peculiar sight to see back in Rome. A woman of her class and size taking care of a great steed. And the fact that she was only in a light lounging robe made the sight even less believable. A troubled look played her features as she walked the horse away from the carriage.

"Do you think Arthur will welcome us when we get there? He must hold some resentment towards me coming. Do you think I should have told him who I was, exactly? This was a mistake, Deacon. Is it too late to turn back?" She was second-guessing herself and her decision to come to Britain.

Deacon was now standing up with his arms crossed. "Yes, it is too late, eight months too late. You're assuming things again. If Arthur is anything like your uncle described him to be, everything should be fine. Here let me help you with that." He took the reins from Lavina's dainty hands and lead the second horse to a nearby stream to join his equine companion.

Deacon wasn't just a servant to Lavina. He was more like a second father to her. He had been taking care of her family since before she was born and stayed with her when her parents passed away when someone had set fire to their home during the war times.

It was unthinkable for a young Roman girl to live alone like that, without any parents or a husband and only a servant. She thanked God everyday when her uncle arrived from Britain when he did. He saved her from getting married against her will at too young an age.

"I wish he was making this trip with us. He would have loved to see Arthur again. He always talked so highly of him."

"I know, Lavina. You still miss him, but he's with God now." Her soft face twisted into a grimace.

"How can he be with God? They took every tie he had to God away from him. Remember? When they excommunicated him and then had him murdered! I remember it, Deacon. I think about it everyday, I watched him die! He didn't deserve it, any of it. They were all wrong! One day they will all see that he was right. We are all to be equal! Everyone is equal!" The tall man gathered that distressed young woman in his arms and held her in a fatherly embrace.

"You've gotten yourself all worked up again. It isn't healthy. Lets say we have a quick bite to eat and then turn in for the night. Just think, we'll be at the wall tomorrow and you can finally relax from all this traveling. This long of journey never does anything for the nerves." The sensible Deacon always had an explanation for everything.

Lavina solemnly nodded and headed back to the carriage to see what she could make them to eat.

Deacon was right. She wouldn't have to worry for much longer. The trip did stir up her nerves and anxiety significantly. She hated second-guessing herself and assuming things too fast but most times she couldn't help it.

Hopefully she would be found welcome in Britain because Hadrian's Wall was just a day away and there was no turning back.

* * *

A/N: As with _His Little Warrior Princess_ the title of this fic is inspired by the main character's name.  
Lavina (luh-VEE-nuh) means woman of Rome.  
So, yay or nay?  
But remember, review kindly!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable to the movie King Arthur or Arthurian Legend.

Sorry it took a month to update. Thanks so much for the supportive reviews, be sure to read the Author's Note at the bottom of the page.

* * *

Chapter 2: Welcome To Britain

* * *

"My name Lavina Valerius Leonius. My servant and I have traveled a great distance from Rome to speak with Commander Arthur Castus." The small woman shouted from her carriage. The guard atop the fortress wall looked skeptically at the red headed woman below. 

"Let her in, the King was already informed of her coming arrival." Said Jols, who was passing by transporting some weapons from the armory.

The hinges screamed as the armored doors opened to welcome the newcomer.

A fair-haired young man was the first to greet Lavina's carriage as it entered through the great gates of Hadrian's Wall.

"Nuncio, come up here where I can get a better look at you!" Lavina called from the front of the carriage. Deacon smiled and waved at him.

"I'm not much to look at, Milady. I'm the same as when we parted after our crossing into Britain." His cheeks carried a pink hue as he pulled himself up beside Lavina where he received a warm, relieved embrace.

A crowd had started to gather in the streets as the carriage continued it's way to the courtyard. Deacon knew exactly where to go, all forts built by the Romans were essentially the same.

"Nonsense. You're taller and much more handsome. I'm just glad that you got here safe. I worried the entire way without you."

Although Nuncio had served as a servant to her house, Lavina took him in as her surrogate little brother.

"Have you been practicing your reading and writing like I've taught you?" Nuncio cheeks again turned color.

"I've been too distracted, Milady."

"I thought as much. Britain is a new and captivating place I suppose. You must have met Arthur then, seeing as they actually opened the gates to a Roman."

"Yes. He is wonderful, Milady! Kind and noble just like Master Pelagius said he would be. You'll like him very much, he has taken good care of me here." A wave of relief washed over Lavina's tense face.

"Good. You're putting my mind more at ease about my arrival."

"He's a fine king, Milady. There's no need for nervousness." Lavina couldn't hide her shock. Her mouth fell open and eyes went wide.

"K-king? Arthur is the King of Britain? Since when? I can't meet with a king! He was a commander of knights, not a king! Turn the cart around, Deacon! Let's go back to Rome. I cannot do this." Deacon and Nuncio exchanged looks. The older man turned looked forward again, shaking his head while Nuncio raised an eyebrow. She was doing it _again_.

"I told you Lavina, there's no turning back." Deacon said as he slowed the horses to a stop in the distinctive Roman style courtyard.

Almost immediately two men came to service and take the horses to the stables. Deacon gave them a sharp look that indicated he would look after them.

The tall Roman man helped his small, young mistress down and went swiftly to work, taking care of the loyal steeds that had brought them all the way from Rome.

"There he is, Milady." Nuncio nodded his head in the direction of the small group of men and one woman at the entrance of the central building.

The words 'big mistake' kept running through her mind.

Arthur was reviewing reports from envoys across Britain. It seemed that many people were displeased with the crowning of a half-Roman king. Petty Highland kings with unpronounceable names refused to take them as their liege lord, while the Border lords on the other side of the wall refused him as well. More problems on his already burdened shoulders. Substantial work was still to be done with alliances to unite his country.

The door to Arthur's grand, round table room burst open revealing one of his oldest friends and brother in arms. Gawain's eyes held anticipation and some uncertainty.

"She's here." Was all he said before he exited the room, heading for the courtyard.

Arthur stood up out of his seat and paused.

Did he really need this on his plate right now? He was hesitant to let another possible complication enter his life. The rule over an entire country was enough, wasn't it? But it was also his duty to see to the affairs of the country as well, and who knows what this woman could have brought with her. With any luck it would be of good.

Arthur thus far has only come across two people with origins from Rome to be true and honorable. The first being his father who was now less than a memory. There wasn't even a face to Ector Castus anymore, just a name. The second being Pelagius, the man that took the place of his father and taught him everything of good will and equality among men. There was no man greater than Pelagius. It still pained him to think that he would never be able to see him again. He was left with only memories of his mentor, nothing else.

"Arthur?" His distant green eyes now focused on the beautiful woman at the door. His wife, Guinevere, stood waiting for his response but he never gave one. She walked over and grabbed his hand.

The young queen also knew of the burdens that constantly plagued his mind because, they too, also overwhelmed hers. She brought his bear-like hand to her lips.

"We can't worry about this, Arthur. But wouldn't you agree it would be incredibly rude to not to go out and greet her after she's traveled so far?" She said with a small smile playing at the corner of her lips. She was trying to lighten his spirits. Arthur knew how much she hated seeing him in such a dismal disposition.

"Yes, our guest needs welcoming." A solemnest of smiles crossed his lips.

A small group of people started to approach her from the main building of the fort. Lavina instantly became extremely self-conscious and began straightening her elegant, gold trimmed white dress. Her velvety blue cloak wouldn't sit right and her red curls kept falling in her face. She probably looked a mess.

'_Is this how I am supposed to meet Arthur? Who I am now informed the High King of Britain? This was a mistake…a very, very big mistake.'_

Nuncio bowed his head to the approaching royalty and smiled.

"My lord, I present to you milady, Lavina Valerius Leonius of Rome."

"Lady Lavina, welcome to Britain." Said the man at the head of the group.

He was tall, bear of a man with dark curls of hair. His face was dignified and processed a strong jaw and nose, he was unquestionably of Roman blood but her attention was drawn to his eyes. They were a brilliant green but showed wear and experience along with kindness and strength. This was Arthur.

Lavina bowed her head out of respect and greeting. Something in his eyes gave her confidence.

"Thank you. You must understand this is a surreal moment for me indeed. I never would have dreamed I would be right here in front of the man I've heard so much about in Rome. It is an honor, King Arthur." She bowed again, this time with her whole body.

"Please, that really isn't necessary. None of it, please, just Arthur." Arthur almost seemed to squirm every time someone treated him as though he was of some higher power. It didn't sit right. "Quarters have been made available for you. After you're long journey, sure you must need rest." Lavina raised a bemused eyebrow.

"Rest? Do you think I've come all this way to rest? I don't mean to be forward, but isn't something like rest a bit trivial? Who rests when they've just arrived to see someone? I think some introductions are in order, then I request we talk in private."

Arthur smiled, a real smile this time. Though she looked the part of a proper Roman woman, Lady Lavina was clearly nothing of the image.

Putting his arm around the woman beside him, Arthur turned to Lavina. "This is my wife Guinevere." The Woad woman smiled and nodded. "To my right, is one of my oldest friends and valiant knight, Gawain of Sarmatia."

"Oh Arthur, you'll make me blush." Gawain quipped. With a charming smile he took Lavina's hand and kissed it lightly. "A pleasure to meet you, Milady." The Roman woman jokingly curtsied and put on a bashful façade.

"And you too, Sir Knight."

"Yes." Arthur paused after the surprising interaction between his knight and Lavina and shook it off. "This man right here is Jols." He clapped the shorter man on the shoulder and smiled. "He's the esquire to me and the knights, without him we would truly be lost." Lavina smiled brightly at the man. "I think you'll be able to meet my other knights later tonight but unfortunately they are on a hunt right now."

"Ah, then it is my turn. You have already met my Nuncio, so this is Deacon, my guiding light." She motioned towards the man stroking one of the horses. He bowed to the group.

"Could someone possibly escort me to the stables? These fellows are going to need a well deserved rest." Jols instantly came forward and helped take care of the horses and carriage.

The dark cloud of doubt and uncertainty had lifted. The small group interacted as if long time friends. Undeniably less painful than everyone thought.

"There are still more of my men for you to meet but they are south of the wall at the moment. They should be back by midday tomorrow, but now I do believe you've made this trip to talk with myself and I would hate to delay you any further. Follow me?"

Lavina curved her arm through Arthur's offered one and the two Romans headed off to closed quarters.

* * *

A/N: _Valerius Leonius_ are actual Ancient Roman family names. I've combined their meanings and Lavina's to form- woman of Rome to be strong as a lion.  
The reviews I received were great. Thanks so much!  
Sorry KnightMaiden, I want this to be my possible Galahad fic.  
Review Kindly.


End file.
